


to have and to hold

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, hongbin thinks, being sick is not so bad. especially when you have jaehwan to dote on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to have and to hold

It takes Jaehwan approximately twelve minutes to coax Hongbin into letting him do it. He agrees with a lot of grumbling, of course, puffy eyes narrowed almost dangerously. He looks adorable, but Jaehwan doesn’t say it out loud for fear of getting punched in the throat.

 

“Come on,” he wheedles some more, helping Hongbin sit up on their bed. “We’ll start small. You need to shave, you’re all prickly. Then maybe we can try a shower.”

 

Hongbin sighs heavily. He really hates being sick. “I thought you sort of _like_ prickly.”

 

Jaehwan makes a face, rubbing at his own jaw. “Not for my daily morning kisses, I don’t. I have sensitive skin, you know.”

 

Hongbin rolls his eyes but drapes his arms over Jaehwan’s shoulders anyway. “I can’t kiss you when I’m like this. You’ll get sick.”

 

It’s true especially since Jaehwan is more prone to catch something compared to Hongbin in general. Hongbin keeps telling him it’s because he tries to eat healthy (rabbit food, Jaehwan thinks, with the lettuce and the micro greens and the beans – he used to tease Hongbin about being a flower because he keeps eating flowers) and exercises regularly while Jaehwan inhales junk food like nobody’s business and only goes to the gym when Hongbin makes it _interesting_ for him. He doesn’t say that, either. Hongbin has enough ammo to nag at him for the rest of their lives as it is. “Whatever. I need my Bean Vitamin in the morning or I can’t function.”

 

That earns him a low and amused chuckle, and Hongbin leans his full weight on his upper body as Jaehwan carries him to the bathroom. Hongbin gets surprised by Jaehwan’s strength all the time, but never like this, the thrill of being manhandled multiplied while he’s weak and somewhat helpless. He avoids pressing their groins together, but his breath quickens all the same.

 

Jaehwan sets him on the closed toilet, digging inside their medicine cabinet for Hongbin’s razor and shaving cream. Hongbin waits patiently, toes curling against the cold tile floor, strangely excited for what’s about to happen. Jaehwan smears the cream all over the lower part of his face, considers putting a dollop on Hongbin’s nose, but retreats at the withering stare from him.

 

“Stay still,” Jaehwan breathes, placing the razor on Hongbin’s fever heated skin. He’s tender about it, light touches tickling Hongbin’s face, gnawing on his bottom lip in concentration. Hongbin’s heart skips and flutters and it’s amazing how in love he is at this moment, the warmth of it overpowering the ache in his whole body.

 

Jaehwan lets the blade glide across Hongbin’s handsome face, trying hard not to let his fingers shake. It’s incredibly intimate, what they’re doing, Hongbin tilting his head to let Jaehwan have his neck, trusting him wholeheartedly. Hongbin’s pulse flutters underneath his touch, and Jaehwan smiles uncontrollably, for being able to do this, for being able to do this with _this man_.

 

Jaehwan finishes with a grin, wiping the excess foam off with a face towel. “All done,” he declares, kissing Hongbin on the forehead, just because.

 

“Thank you,” Hongbin says, smiling back, bright and beautiful even with the pallor over his skin.

 

Jaehwan pokes him in one of his dimples. “In sickness and in health, remember?”

 

“You realize we didn’t actually have that in our vows?” Hongbin laughs.

 

Jaehwan pouts. “It’s implied!” he insists. “Do you think you can stand long enough for a shower?”

 

Hongbin flexes his arms and legs. They’re still aching, but he thinks he can manage. “I think so.”

 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Jaehwan mock complains. “You’ve twisted my arm. I’ll shower with you. Just to ensure your safety.”

 

Hongbin snorts. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Jaehwan helps him into the stall, then props him up against the wall while he assists in undressing him. Hongbin leans into the tiles while Jaehwan strips, shivering slightly from the cold. Jaehwan apologizes softly, then turns on the water to just the right temperature, the current hitting Hongbin’s shoulders so perfectly good he moans appreciatively. Jaehwan mumbles something incoherent, kissing down the back of his neck, light and affectionate. Jaehwan’s hands travel all over his body, scrubbing him clean, methodical but loving. Hongbin tips his head back, knocking into Jaehwan’s by accident, and they giggle like children. Jaehwan’s laughter trails off as he mouths and grazes his teeth along the breadth of Hongbin’s shoulders, burying his nose in the juncture where Hongbin’s pulse is strongest. 

 

Hongbin feels his appetite suddenly peaking, wanting more of Jaehwan’s chicken noodle soup, and wondering how late it is. It should be after ten, he supposes, and Jaehwan will have to leave soon to fetch their little girl at the playschool, but they still have time. Hongbin breathes out, letting his body relax, assured in the way his husband’s solid chest is holding him up.

 

Jaehwan hums a song as he washes Hongbin’s hair, sweet and melodic. Dimly, he muses, it’s not so awful being sick.


End file.
